The present invention is directed generally to an apparatus for cleaning electromagnetic tapes and more particularly to an apparatus for cleaning magnetic media tapes of the type used to record and play video or audio signals, wherein the tape is moved continuously between a pair of pads saturated with a cleaning solution, at least one of the pads being reversible and removable for prolonged efficient usage.
A significant problem associated with a video cassette recorder (VCR) is the extremely small gap in the recording and playing heads. Any foreign substance on the surface of the tape will plug this gap and render the VCR unplayable. A single fingerprint is usually enough to cause a problem. A film of airborne smoke or grease which may accumulate on the tape when not in use is another problem.
It is common for members of a household to accumulate a substantial number of recorded VHS tapes of movies, educational materials and home movies. Much of the collection may become unusable over time as foreign matter accumulates on the tapes naturally or by accidents. Such foreign matter may be the normal electrostatic dust that accumulates on almost everything, oxides that flake off the tape through normal usage, grease, oil, fingerprints, smoke food or even bugs. Video tape rental outlets experience greater problems relating to foreign matter on tapes due to more frequent usage and the lesser degree of care that some people may exercise for tapes that are not their own. Dirty tapes also result in excessive repair and cleaning of the VCR tape heads. Such heads are likely to require less frequent cleaning if only clean tapes are played.
Accordingly, a primary object of the invention is to provide an improved electromagnetic tape cleaner.
Another object is to provide such a tape cleaner wherein the tape is continuously run between a pair of soft pads saturated with a cleaning fluid, at least one pad being supported on a detachable and reversible post for prolonged efficient usage.